


The boy with the green eyes

by rainydaysandsundays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysandsundays/pseuds/rainydaysandsundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a 35 year old man who works in a coffee shop for most of his days, it is the same day in and day out. This is until a man with the greenest eyes he has ever seen walks into the coffee shop one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unspoken Agreements

**Chapter 1: Unspoken agreements**

Today started off exactly the same as it had for the past five summers; waking up at half five in the morning where Levi would start his daily routine of pouring a glass of orange juice and making himself a slice of toast, of which he cover in butter. He would have this little breakfast while he completed the sudoku that was in yesterday's paper. He never read the news, it depressed him too much – he left that for his house mate, Hanji. Sharing the papers like this had become an unspoken agreement between the two friends, because after living with someone for eight years you can get bored of asking them not to do the puzzle pages of your newspapers even though you know it won't ever make a difference. Hanji and Levi were both thirty five and had been friends since high school. Hanji had thick brown hair which came down to the middle of her back, she always had it in a high pony tale with a fringe and bangs. Her eyes matched her hair in the light brown colour and were enlarged by her glasses. Since she graduated from university she taught science at the local high school.

  
Levi liked to wake up early on summer days, because this allowed him to go for a morning skate and swim at the beach while it was quiet and peaceful. So after he had finished his breakfast he changed into his board shorts he left the house with his skateboard. It was only a short trip to the beach on his board, but as soon as he touched the sand he picked it up and ran at the sea – dropping it a few feet away. The sea was just cold enough to make Levi tense up a little as he first entered, but he quickly got used to the temperature. Once he got deep enough, Levi would submerge himself into the waves where he would just swim and dive to match how he felt. Sometimes he would just lay back and float on the surface and let the waves take control.

An hour and a half later he walked through his front door, where Hanji greeted him with the words “Hey shorty, don't you ever wear a shirt?”. Being only 5 foot 3, Levi was used to comments about his height, especially when Hanji took full advantage of being 4 inches taller than him.

“Oi, shitty eyes” Levi returned “Fuck off”. And with a laugh from his house mate he went straight into the shower. Hanji decided she would put the kettle on and make him a cup of tea for when he came out, as she always does. This act was another unspoken agreement between the pair.

Levi came downstairs in just his towel around his waist, just to spite Hanji's greeting – she caught on to this very easily and said nothing. This silence made Levi smile and he kissed Hanji on the cheek to say 'good morning and thanks for the tea'. Say thanks outloud was not one of Levi's strong point, in fact, he doesn't really have very good social skills and Hanji usually calls him up on it from time to time, she lets it go when he replaces it with act of kindness.

“How was it today?” Hanji asked while he went to sit at the breakfast bar. Hanji however, was running around the house trying to get all her things together that are needed for her lesson as she is very prepared and all her things are splattered around the house - much to Levi's distaste. 

“Peaceful and calm” Levi replied after taking a sip of his tea, which was perfectly made as usual. “Got the afternoon shift in the cafe today so what do you want for dinner tonight?” He shouted out to her so that she could hear the question from her room.

If he was able to, Levi would make dinner for the both of them so that Hanji could just relax or get on with any planning or marking that was needed to be done.

“I don't know, if I think of anything I will text you, if not then surprise me” Hanji shouted back to him just before she left the house, closing the door behind her. Levi smiled a little at the fact that she was always late so never really had time to talk, but he also had a feeling that he will not get a text with anything to do about dinner.

 

At half eleven, Levi had left the house in his uniform (which was a white buttoned shirt and black knee jeans) and skated to the small coffee shop on the corner that he worked at. He was not expecting much as it is usually the same customers that would order the same drinks as they usually did, Levi was stuck behind the counter making small talk to regulars and to new customers – he hated this. He would be happy to just make their drink and tell them how much it was, he never liked small talk.

Petra was behind the counter with him during this shift, they are usually on the same shift so he had formed a close friendship with this woman. She was a soft spoken blonde who goes against any blonde stereotypes. The shift started to quiet down so Petra had took herself off to read a book while there was no more customers. A young man entered the coffee shop next, talking loudly with two other people about how nice the beach is this time of year. The first thing that Levi noticed was the man's voice, it was deep but had a bit of an edge to it, he looked at the stranger and was immediately intrigued by his bright green eyes. Petra put her book down, and got up to help, but Levi just gave her the known look that signified 'don't worry, carry on reading', she took a seat and continued with the book. Levi had to collect himself quickly though as the group walked up to the counter. They ordered separately; the girl had a green tea, the blonde man had a mocha, and the tall man with bright green eyes stood at the counter trying to decide what to have. Levi thought that it was a good job that there was no one behind him in the queue as he would have had to hurry him up.

“Eren, hurry up and choose!” Came a shout from the woman.

Eren, that's it, now there was a name to the face.

“I give up” Eren said in a huff, “surprise me” he said with a smile and without any time for Levi to protest he sat down with his friends.

Levi was stunned... This has never happened to him before, everyone always knew what they wanted, or asked his opinion on what he would suggest. Nothing like this though. He put thought into what to make, in the end he decided to make a vanilla latte. Levi brought all three drink over together, naming the drinks as he handed them out to the three of them; one green tea, or Mocha, and one vanilla latte. Levi studied Eren's face as he gave him the drink, before going back behind the counter.

Distracting yourself was an easy task for someone who isn't overly fond of dirt, and has the time to clean, this worked in favour for Levi because if he didn't have this side to his personality then he would have had trouble tearing his eyes away from the stranger, Eren. Not that he didn't steal a few glances, he looked long enough to make out that he was probably as tall as Hanji and had very good muscles in his arms. After 45 minutes, the group got up to leave, they each paid what they owed and the girl and boy (whose names he overheard as Mikasa and Armin) just said that you and left. Eren was last to pay and handed Levi the money and at the same time said "thanks for the drink, it was very nice - never had it before." he smiled at Levi as he said thanks again then left with his friends. Levi watched him as he hurried out the shop and threw his arms in the air while the other two laughed at him. 

 

The rest of the shift was pretty mundane and not very interesting, expect for the fact that Levi could not get the green eyes out of his mind.

“Although you do not speak very much, you were considerably quiet today Levi,” Petra pointed out as they were wiping down the tables at the end of the day. Levi said nothing in return, so Petra pushed him, “is there something on your mind?”

“Green eyes” is all Levi said in response. He wasn't happy with himself that he had said this outloud, he was only meant to think it. 

“Okay,” Petra smiled, “I see” She winked.

“That has to be one of your worst puns I have ever heard.” Levi came back with no hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was telling the truth. It was awful.

“Yeah, I'm not sorry for it though” Petra laughed it off. “Anyway, you might aswell head home now skaterboy”.

“I have to cook something for me and Hanji though and I have no idea what I fancy and as I guessed, she hasn't texted me what she wants, any ideas?”

“How about some green eyes” Petra teased. Levi gave her a cold look. She immediately took it back with a laugh and said “how about a pizza?”

Pizza did sound good, and it meant that Levi didn't have to cook. So he said goodbye to Petra and decided to go to the pizza place on the way back home.


	2. The Bribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji sees Eren for the first time. And Eren leaves a little something behind for Levi.

**Chapter 2: The Bribe.**

 

“Honey, I'm home!” Hanji sung as the front door swung open. 

 

“Dinner is in the oven” Levi directed from inside the living room. Hanji wasn't expecting a bounding puppy to come and welcome her at the front door with a slipper in it's mouth, but not even a hello... something was on Levi's mind. Hanji made her way to the oven, excited to see what it was Levi had cooked, but all she found was a pizza box. She had to laugh, it is what usually happens when Levi 'cooks' – well at least he got her favourite pizza (chicken and peppers).

 

“Having pizza isn't really surprising when you cook, Levi. A surprise would have been an actual meal” Hanji joked as she walked into the living room with it. She ruffles his hair as she walks past him in the chair, “Thanks though”.

 

“Yeah, you're welcome. How were the brats today?” Levi asked, trying to get his mind away from Eren.

 

“Ahh same old, getting restless now the exams are over, so I just played a game with them. I am 99 per cent certain I am their favourite.” Hanji's idea of herself in the classroom is not wrong, the kids adore her – but Levi has heard the same statistic since she started working there.

 

“Oh yeah? What makes you think that?” Levi asked almost smiling at the image of Hanji entertaining thirty teenagers, and at her pulling the pizza away from her mouth without breaking the tiger jaws that the cheese created.

 

“Just a hunch” she said while concentrating on the pizza. “Anyway how was your day, Old Man?” 

 

“You're just as old as me, Four Eyes” he shot back, causing a smile to appear on Hanji's face.

 

“Yeah, but I spend my days with kids, so therefore I am younger” She said, sitting up as straight as she could. As Levi turned away to continue watching The Great British Bake Off. Levi was just watching it as a distraction, Hanji was right through it. “So what does he look like?” she half sung.

 

“Urrr, what?” Levi tried so hard to fight the heat in his cheeks, but with no such luck. “Urgh, okay, he is about your height, messy brown hair, fucking strong arms, and a fan-fucking-tastic ass, and the biggest and greenest eyes I have ever witnessed.” There was no point holding back with Hanji, she was a scientist after all – she probably knew as soon as she walked through the door. 

 

“He sounds lovely!” she said with her massive smile that always makes Levi forget about his worries and return with a quick smile. It was very rare to get a smile from Levi, it's not that he was grumpy like Hanji calls him, he believes that smiles are over used and only smiles when the urge completely over powers him. This usually only happens when Hanji's great big goofy smile is shown. 

 

“Well I only saw him today, and I just haven't been able to stop thinking about the shitty brat. All he did was order a coffee, he didn't even do that. He made me choose the coffee for him. Who does that?” Levi went on a rant about what happened at the cafe earlier that day and Hanji just could not stop smiling. 

 

By the time that he was done, she had moved next to him on the couch and she just looked at him, her eyes beaming just like her smile. 

 

“You liiiiiiiiike him” she teased. “You want to hug him, you want to kiss him, you want to hold him...” 

 

Her song was interrupted by Levi forcing a slice of pizza in her mouth. “Eat this while I go and grab some Whiskey then we can watch a movie, you pick”. As he walked out the room, with his back to Hanji, he allowed himself a tiny smile.

 

 

 

The next few days past by relatively quickly for Levi, his mornings were always the same, Hanji wouldn't stop pestering him about Eren, Eren wouldn't get out of his head, this of course was not helped with him becoming a regular in the coffee shop. Levi could have sworn the brat was doing it on purpose. 

 

On Saturday, Hanji made Levi promise before he left the house, that if Eren came back to the coffee shop, that he would text her so that she could see him for herself. So, true to his word, Hanji received a text at five past one from Levi. It would take her fifteen minutes to walk to the coffee shop from here, so she took the car and got there in five. 

 

When Hanji turned up, Eren was still at the counter looking at the list of drinks, like he had done every day since the first. Sometimes he would just have a tea, others would be a vanilla latte, this time though he asked if Levi could surprise him again. Levi wanted to protest, but like before he was already sat at a table by himself. Throughout the week, Eren was almost a regular and came most days without his friends. Hanji was talking to Petra while Levi was serving Eren, she asked her about the kid.

 

“He comes here everyday, doesn't really talk much, and doesn't stay long.” Petra explained. “Except, well, except when Levi is on. Then he can stay up to an hour. He just sits there, as if he is having some internal debate.” The girls exchange knowing looks. 

 

“What about shorty over there? What does he do?” Hanji asks.

 

Petra laughed “He just tries to keep himself busy so he doesn't stare, mainly cleaning. I don't think this coffee shop has ever been this clean”.

 

Once Hanji saw Eren sit down she left Petra and went to talk to Levi.

 

“You were right! He is cute!” 

 

“I never said the word cute!” Levi informed Hanji.

 

“Okay then, you were right, he does have a fan-fucking-tastic ass” She winked. Levi didn't smile. “So, what has he ordered?” she asked.

 

“He didn't” Levi mumbled, “he has asked me to choose for him again. Seriously, who does that?” 

 

“Stop complaining and tell me what you are going to make him today” She said with a smile.

 

“I was going to give him a caramel frappuccino since it is warm outside.” 

 

“Oooo good choice. Anyway since I am here I will have two teas, one for me and one for Petra.” and with that she left and joined Petra at a table. The girls watched Levi make the kid's drink and hand it too him. The exchange was painful to watch. But they gave Levi a thumbs up anyway, he replied to this by holding up his middle finger. Just like Petra said Levi started to clean anything in the shop that was possible, the empty tables, counter tops, coffee machines, putting the dishwasher on, and ever swept the floors to keep himself busy. Eren was just sat there watching Levi, there was the same look in those green eyes that Levi had when he was talking about Eren.

 

The girls had finished their second mug of tea each by the time that Eren moved to leave. Instead of going to the counter to pay he had took five pounds out of his wallet and placed it on the table. Hanji wasted no time when Eren had left to speak to Levi. She followed him when he went to clean up the table that the green eyes man had sat at, this is where they had found the scribbled note left under the money. It read: 

 

_Levi,_

_In case you are wondering how I know your name, it is on your name badge. I really enjoy coming here, not for the coffee – but so I can see you. I know it has only been a couple of weeks but every time you are working I sit at the table and try and pluck up the courage to talk to you. I don't want to interrupt your cleaning. My friend Armin says that when he comes in to the cafe with me, he notices you looking at me when I am not, he is usually right with these things. If he is then can you let me know on this number?_

_Sorry if this is completely ridiculous. You can ignore this if you want._

_Eren x_

_(yes, you are right, the fiver is to bribe you into calling)_

 

Levi had slowly lowered into the nearest chair as he read the note, and looked up to Hanji asking her want to do. She asked to read the note – Levi just sort of sat there, not doing anything but looking straight at Hanji. 

 

She was smiling all the way through it, and once she had finished, she called Petra over to read it. They both looked at each other then at Levi, who was still sat down. 

“That's so cute” Hanji said before anyone could speak. I told you he was cute.

 

“It took him two weeks to write a note?” Levi questioned to himself, it was too late to stop himself when he realised he was saying it out loud.

 

“That's more than what you have done” Petra contributed from behind the counter. Levi's eyes closed a little at that comment, she was right. The brat was right. God fucking damn it. He got himself back up and carried on his shift with the note inside the pocket of his shorts. Soon after, Hanji left to go home and start the dinner for when Levi got back at six. Within the four hours left of Levi's shift he managed to break two mugs, and the coffee machine once. He couldn't focus, his mind was on Eren, he wanted to call him, he wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to see him outside of the coffee shop, but he was scared. Scared about the age gap, scared about being too eager. Petra had left him alone to his thoughts while he mulled things over and moved around the coffee shop like a zombie. 

 

On his way home, he skated down to the beach where he took off his top and took the note out of his pocket, placed it in his trainers and ran into the ocean. To Levi it was as if the sea was there to listen and steer him in the right direction. He just floated on the top of the waves to clear his head of everything so that he could make the right decision. In the end he left the water, picked up the note and phoned the number.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a couple of days, assignments and all that. 
> 
> Will try and update these as much as I can, and I promise if you wait too long I will reward you will a big ass chapter. 
> 
> So yeah, another late night addition, but hopefully it is as good as the first. Let me know what you think either on here or Tumblr(: http://seriousjizzjaeger.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D
> 
> Kudos to my friend who proof read for me


	3. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated a day earlier \o/
> 
> Added a new pairing in for you, there might be more on them as the fic goes on. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy(:

**Chapter 3: The Phone Call**

 

As soon as he had written the note, Eren got up and left – his heart racing and feeling as if it could pop right out of him. He didn't want to look back to see if Levi had picked up the note. He really did like that name. His palms were sweating and he was just relying on his legs to take him somewhere. He didn't stop until he had rung the doorbell to Armin's house. It didn't take long for him to answer the door with a great smile on his face when he sees Eren. 

 

“I done it man.” Eren stated without emotion.

 

“Do you want to come in and tell me the thing that you did? Annie is out so it is just us.” Armin offered trying to figure out what his best friend was talking about. 

 

Eren walked into Armin's kitchen. “Is it okay if I call Mikasa, I kind of don't want to leave her out of this?” Armin nodded and decided to put the kettle on as he knew Mikasa would be round within 5 minutes of Eren phoning her. She would do anything for him. The three of them hold that principle. They have been together since kinder garden. Mikasa is Eren's adopted sister, and they had helped Armin out in a few situations during school. Armin had started dating Annie 5 years ago and moved in together two years after. She is a quiet girl and doesn't really talk to Eren that much, but he had to admit that they were great for each other. 

 

As usual, Armin was right. It took less than ten minutes since Eren's phone call, for Mikasa to drive down. Eren wouldn't speak until they were all sat round the table. 

 

“I done it. I wrote a note, and I left it. I wrote a note to Levi, telling him that I like him.” Eren spoke as if he couldn't stop. “I don't know why but I couldn't say it to his face but I could write it down no problem, but I have no idea what he thinks of me or anything. I mean Armin, you think he looks in his mid thirties.” Armin looked pretty worried for his friend, Mikasa was showing no emotion. “If that is true then it is over a ten year difference between us. Will he think about that? Oh guys, what have I done?” 

 

Mikasa spoke first, “Are you done? Because I think you have done the right thing” This made Eren look up from his tea, to catch a small smile from Mikasa, seeing that smile made him feel happier. 

“Yeah I agree with Mikasa, I mean every time you drag me in that coffee shop with you I notice him looking at you the same way you look at him.” Armin added. Eren looked at both of his friends and smiled.

 

“I'm such an idiot” He laughed. The trio continued to stay at Armin's house making a summer to-do list which comprised of; learning a new skill, have a bad horror movie night, make a photo album, go to Disney land, and to go camping with a bonfire. 

 

Eren had almost forgot about Levi and the note by the time his phone started ringing. Eren could not move. He was shocked. It had to be Levi. There was no number on the phone. It had to be. But why wasn't he moving? Isn't this what he wanted to happen? His phone continued to ring, Mikasa forced it into Eren's hand for him to answer it. Armin and Mikasa got up and left the room so Eren could talk with Levi privately. 

 

When Eren joined his friends in the back garden he seemed happier than he had in so long, the others couldn't help but copy it.

 

“Told you he liked you” said Armin smugly.

 

“Yeah you were right, as always” Eren laughed back. There was nothing that could bring him down now. 

 

“So what did he say?” Armin asked. He loved this stuff. Eren recounted the whole conversation, every time he said Levi's parts there was a hint of pink in his cheeks. This is what really got to Mikasa, she could tell that Levi made Eren happy even if Eren was just talking about him. Once he had finished, Eren practically skipped back to his house.

 

 

 

Levi got back in and Hanji pested him as to what took him so long, putting both their dinners in the microwave. She had cooked some Chicken tikka curry for them and had not eaten hers. 

 

“I went for a swim” Levi said in hopes that it would satisfy Hanji. He was over an hour and a half late – he usually lets her know if he wont be back for dinner because she has always waited for him before she eats. It didn't satisfy her.

 

“I got that from the count of you being shirtless, and having wet trousers and hair. I mean unless you are now old enough to piss yourself then I can't see anything else you might have been doing.” She said with a smile, she knew exactly why he was late – she wanted him to say it. Dinner was warmed up and placed in front of them both, they carried on their conversation over dinner. 

 

“Gee, fine. I decided to give the brat a call.” He looked up to see Hanji looking at him wanting more information. “I told him that the note was nice, and that Armin should become a fucking spy like that James Bond guy.” This got a laugh out of Hanji, which stopped quickly as she wanted to know more. “I told him that I only cleaned so that he wouldn't catch me looking at him, and that the five pound was what helped him make the decision to call”. Hanji loved Levi's sense of humour.

 

“So, what else?” She looked at him, her smile getting bigger the longer she looked. “Levi, are you seeing him outside of the coffee shop?” she prompted.

 

Levi finished his dinner, washed his and Hanji's plate up and walked across the kitchen while answering with “Yes, I think that is what happened on the phone. I think we decided that we would just go down to the beach next Saturday”. At this Hanji literally jumped up from her seat and gave, what looked like a double fist into the air. “Thanks for dinner Hanji, it was nice” and with that he was gone.

 

Levi went into his room and smiled to himself. He had not felt this happy in so long. How can a boy with green eyes make him want to blush every time Levi thinks about him? “You're an adult don't you know, you shouldn't be crushing like this, yet you are. Now you are talking to yourself. This brat has messed you up in the head.” Levi decided he would do a small muscle circuit before showering then bed.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the third chapter, still not sure how many I am going to do. Sorry it was only little, hopefully the next one will be a bit longer(:
> 
> I hope you liked the POV change, needed Eren's to show how he felt after leaving the note. 
> 
> So yeah, if you like it let me know(:
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D


	4. A Disney Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes through the week leading up to their date. It looks at the Sunday, Monday and the Friday. Levi finds it a little too much, where as Eren goes into puppy mode as bounces.

_**Sunday** _

Levi woke up at half five like he did every morning. He didn't even bother putting clothes on because he knew Hanji will not wake up this early on a Sunday. So he went downstairs in his boxers and drank his orange juice, ate his toast, and finished the suduko. He brushed his teeth, changed into board shorts ready for his morning work out. He skated out to his usual spot and ran onto the sand, dropping his board and taking off his trainers so that he could feel the grains move from underneath him. Like usual he ran straight into the water, diving in as soon as he was able to. Today he swam a lot of mixed strokes – this was a sign that there were a lot of thoughts going on in his mind. One of them is whether he should text the damned kid. Levi felt like he was in high school all over again. He hated it. 

When he eventually got out of the sea he done a couple of push ups and crunches on the sand, making him work out that little bit harder – once he was satisfied with himself he skated back to his home. As soon as he got back, he took of his shorts and showered, getting changed into his black skinny jeans and white t shirt for the cafe. Hanji was still in bed, but he left a note out for her just to say he has gone to work, he didn't need to do this but like many of their unspoken agreements this has stuck over time. 

The skate to the cafe was nice for Levi, he was in a good mood after last night and the workout this morning, he felt like there was nothing that could bring him down. He had to hold back the smile as he walked into the cafe to Petra's grin. 

“Knock it off, Petra.” He knew Hanji must have told her the whole story once he had gone to bed last night. “I am just going to see him at the beach as I am sure you already know because of Hanji” he looked at her from the side then slowly tilted his head so that he was looking at her. 

Secretly Levi was really excited, he hadn't been on a date in so long, he liked the fact that him and the kid are practically strangers, it means that they will have more to talk about. This will stop the incredibly awkward silences that usually happen around Levi. Levi was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a tune being whistled by Petra, the tune was that of _Love is in the air._

“Tch, knock it off, Petra.” Levi retorted after having several hours of this constantly through his shift. “So glad my shift is over.” he said.

“Alright, alright I am sorry. How come he hasn't popped in today?” Petra asked. This was a question the Levi was asking himself. 

“I don't know, I barely know the kid.” He shrugged and walked off to clean empty tables before he took his apron off and left the coffee shop.

“See you tomorrow evening then, bye!” She shouted after him, slightly worried but she would just text Hanji her concerns over their friend. 

 

Levi skated home with his music on loud, blocking out the world and letting it fly past him. He didn't want to admit it but he was excited for his date with Eren on Saturday, but he was also very anxious about it. Levi is not the person that can just talk to strangers, granted they have known of each other for a couple of weeks, they were practically strangers. 

“You dont even know Eren's last name for fucks sake, just text him and say you can't make it. Hanji is sick, you got called into work, anything.” Levi often had internal debates in his head. This is usually why people say that he is vacant or just not listening because most of the time, he wasn't. 

“You can't just say that, not even give him a chance? Not even yourself a chance? You have never felt like this before Levi... give him a chance and go on Saturday.” his mind recounted. This was settled. He would have to recap the whole debate with Hanji when he got in. 

 

As soon as he walked through the door, Levi propped his board by the door, took his shoes off, and went upstairs to shower and change into sweatpants and his green zip up jumper. 

“Hey Hanj” Levi greeted her with a ruffling of her thick hair as he walked passed and lounged on the sofa. 

“Why are you being so nice?” Hanji asked with suspicion. “Have you just discoved that there is a new series of How Clean Is Your House?” she teased.

“Wait what? There is a new series...” Levi asked stunned, then saw the massive smile on his housemate's face and decided that she was, in fact, an ass. “Fuck you then, I wont be nice.” This retort just made her laugh.

“So I guess Petra gave you a hard time huh?” She said turning away from him so he couldn't see her grin.

“Why do you even ask? I bet you told her to, you shit” He wasn't wrong. Hanji had told Petra to tease him. “Anyway, what is for dinner I am starving” 

“It is two pm, levi.”

“I have been at work, need to think about other things.” Levi said quietly

“Other things being that Eren didn't turn up?” Hanji asked turning back round to him.

“I know you're a fucking scientist and all, but that is messed up.” Levi is always surprised at how smart Hanji really is.

“Yeah I know, I'm amazing” She said as she lifted her left hand to flick her hair.

“Tch. Whatever you say four eyes” he walked out the room, only to come back with an apple. “What shit are you watching anyway?” 

“It's called Brainiac, really fun” Hanji said while watching to find out if you can pop a balloon that is filled with water, with fire. 

“Yeah, looks it.” Levi said statistically. “So what did you do today?”

“I slept, marked some books, decided what to do for the last week of school, and now I am watching Brainiac” This was usually an average Sunday for Hanji, they weren't very interesting people.

“What you going to do with them?” Levi asked, almost scared for her students.

“We are going to make one of those big coke and menthol chains. We will try for the record.” Her eyes had a shine come through – as if she was day dreaming about beating the record.

“I am sure they will love it almost as much as you” Levi said with affection.

 

_**Monday** _

Eren didn't have anything on today so at one o'clock he took himself off to see Armin and try to fix his car for him. He said that he would have a look at the car a while a go and Armin has believed that he would, over Annie's wanting to take it to the Mechanics. Eren was a mechanic and Armin would trust Eren with his life, so why not his car. 

He went in his top and shorts ones that he didn't mind getting greasy and dirty from the car. It didn't take him long to walk there, so he put on his iPod and decided that he was happy enough for his Disney playlist. This was the playlist he would put on at his happiest, he loved Disney's songs and knew them all word for word. He was concentrating a little too much on not singing and dancing to his heart's content down the street, that he didn't realise he had passed Armin's house.

Being a Monday, both Armin and Annie were out but Eren had his own key which he had received when the couple had moved in, and every now and again he would go round there's just to get away. This time though he was just bored, too happy to sit at home. Armin worked as a lawyer, he was very good with his words and his logical thinking; especially under rushed situations like a court room. Annie was a personal trainer, you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of annie, she will crush you. 

The car that Eren is working on for them was once a mini cooper, which is now in bits. Eren and Armin (mainly Armin) managed to convince Annie to let it become Eren's project. He was determined to finish it by the end of the summer. He helped himself to some bacon, and to a cup of tea and set to work with his Disney songs attached to the boom box for the whole street to hear. He didn't care, while he was working he liked having loud music; the reason being so then no one can hear how badly he was singing. 

Annie arrived back around four, to find Eren singing at the top of his lungs Colours of the Wind.

“You think you own whatever land you land on. The earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name.” 

She went to put the kettle on and start the dinner for when Armin arrived, leaving Eren to sing all he wants. She disliked small talk and forced conversation so only came back out to give Eren a mug of tea. By this point his song had changed and she had walked into the garage to find him out from under the car, and dancing as well as singing along to Mulan. 

“You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet before we're through. Mister, I'll make a man. Out of you.” Annie wanted to see how long it would be before he noticed her, Eren was kicking and doing the moves completely wrong, but he hadn't been like this for ages. “Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center you are sure to win. You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you.” she couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed her biggest laugh that she possibly could. Eren stopped dancing immediately, ran over and stopped his music.

“Hold long have you been back?” he asked her, obviously not heard her walk in.

“Long enough Eren, long enough” She handed him a mug and left still laughing. Eren's face went bright pink on the cheek.

“TELL NO ONE ANNIE! THIS NEVER HAPPENED!” He shouted after her, only to get a louder laugh in reply. Damn it. Every one is going to know. However, this just convinced him that he had nothing to lose and carried on the song. 

 

_**Friday** _

Petra had given Levi the next few days off from work so he could calm down, he had become increasing more on edge over the week, his smile getting more and more forced, he wasn't mad – just nervous. His nerves were not helped by Eren not turning up at the coffee shop for the week didn't help him. His work outs had become longer and longer, he would come back from his shift and do some more exercise, Hanji was worried for him. She knew he was nervous for Saturday but she couldn't do anything because she was at the school all week. He wasn't eating a lot of his dinner, only had an apple for lunch. 

At two forty, Hanji walked out of her class to find Levi in the staff room waiting for her. This suited Hanji as she was a little upset because it was the last day of school for her – the holidays have started. They went down to the beach, she wasn't surprised, it seemed like Levi's legs were only going where they knew. Hanji got two ice creams for them to eat as they walked the beach. The sand and the sound of people laughing was calming to Levi, the movement of the sea helped him think. 

“Hanji, am I doing the right thing here?” He asked quietly

“I think that you being so nervous is a good sign, it means you like him” she said while looking at him, all she saw was the back of his head as he looked at the sea, but she smiled any way. “I think I will go along your undercut tonight for you” she offered.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks” Levi accepted this as he didn't really want to argue at the moment.

“Let's get some pizza, watch How Clean Is Your House, and have a drink” these were the best words Levi had heard all week. 

“Yes. Fuck yes.” and with that they walked to their pizza place, got their orders and done exactly what Hanji suggested. However, Levi decided that he wasn't going to drink too much as he needed to be clear for the next day and he also made sure that his hair was cut before Hanji even got near a bottle of wine. This of course is not how it happened, his hair was all cut, but once he felt the effects of the whisky taking hold, his mind was free of his worries - he continued to drink with Hanji. Hanji ended up drinking 2 whole bottles of wine, and Levi had twice that in whiskey. He pulled out his phone and finally sent Eren a text, it read: Oi brat! How am I suppose to talk to you when all I know is your first name and what you look like and that your voice is how I imagine a puppy to speak. Give me your god damn last name kid! 

With that all he received back was the text "Jaeger(:" to which Hanji and Levi raided their cupboards to see if they had a bottle of jagermeister - to a surprise to neither of them they had some. Enough for a shot each. They raised their glass and Levi toasted "To Eren, shitty brat, Jaeger!" and that was their night. 

Eren laid awake looking at his phone, his cheeks pink. He had re read the text over and over, it made him smile, it was the first time Levi had texted him. He didn't care if he had been drinking and had to decipher the text like a code breaker but he smiled none the less. It was a goodnight for Eren. Levi had ended up on the sofa with Hanji passed out on him, he smiled, told her goodnight, and gave another smile to the thought of what tomorrow will bring and that he will see his jaegermeister. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this one took so long guys, have been suffocating in assignment and deadlines. 
> 
> Tried to make it up to you by writing a chapter just under double the amount of the others. 
> 
> Uploaded without a beta read, so I hope that it is okay(: Let me know :D


	5. The Key and the Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's time for their first date.   
> Levi is dragged along to shop for clothes, and Eren... well Eren is preparing in the only way he knows how. 
> 
> Enjoy it(:

Levi woke up a little later than he usually does, but was still early for someone who had drunk into the night. Hanji was still nestled into him on the sofa, so he tried to slide away without waking her up. Her could have just picked her up and put her back down in the state she was in last night, but he himself didn't feel stable enough to lift anyone. He managed to get off the sofa without letting Hanji roll off, and started to make his way to the kitchen, but all his efforts on not waking Hanji up was wasted when he let out a painful cry.

“AHH FUCK, SHIT! FUCKING SHIT!” Levi shouted and leaning on the arm of the sofa, his other hand grabbing his foot.

“The hell Levi?” Hanji wasn't very happy at this rude awakening.

“I fucking stubbed my little toe!” Levi said through gritted teeth. This changed Hanji's mood completely. She burst out laughing, once she stopped she looked back at Levi who was still holding his foot and started laughing again. 

“Urgh, fuck you Shitty Four eyes. There is no point trying to get sympathy from you” Levi said as he hobbled out of the room.

“Aww Levi don't get _stubby_ with me” she said holding back her laugher. 

“Was that mean to be a pun? Really?” Levi asked in disbelief. “I thought I had heard them all but that was terrible” 

“Guess you could say it was a pain in the...”   
“Don't you fucking dare..”

“Toe” She laughed her heart out at the sight that had just entered the room. Levi had the most unamused faces she had ever seen.

“Wow.” That was all he could say on that. “I'm putting the kettle on, do you want a tea?” He asked changing the subject.

“Oh yes please” She said lifting herself up off the sofa to join him in the kitchen. “I don't think I am completely sober”

“Join the club. I told you not to let me drink so much.” Levi said.

“Don't blame me, you're the one who made me look for the Jagermeister” 

“Right, well I am going to get changed” 

“Is that so you can take your piggy to the market” Hanji risked one last pun.

“Really?! Fuck you Hanji!” He shouted back while going up the stairs. Hanji just laughed to herself, she loved winding him up. 

Once Levi came downstairs in just his board shorts, him and Hanji had a chat while they drank their tea. 

“Levi, I am going to take you shopping when you come back from your swim. You need new clothes.” Hanji stated.

“Urgh really? It's just the beach” Levi didn't want to agree with Hanji but he knew he should make some sort of effort for the brat.

“Yeah I guess you will probably end up shirtless anyway” She said with slight mocking

“It works every time” Levi winked and drank his tea. “But I guess you're right” He said as he got up to brush his teeth and go out.

 

Levi's work out cleared the alcohol in his mind, this is just what he needed to cure his hangover. The sea refreshed him as he submerged himself into it. Once he felt better and clear, he got out of the water, done some more workout on the sand and then skated back. He was greeted by the smell of bacon as he opened the front door. 

“Guess you are smart after all” he joked as he walked up the stairs to take a quick shower, and a shave. 

The bacon was done by the time he came back down, Levi was wearing his dark blue jeans, a black t shirt with a dark blue zip up hoodie. 

“You should go for a swim, it is great to clear your head” He said as he sat on the stool. 

“But that requires exercise” She groaned.

They finished their breakfast and got ready for their shopping trip.

 

Eren woke up in his flat at 9 am where he proceeded to put on the Les Miserables soundtrack while he walked around. No not walked. Dance. He danced his way around the flat to the music, he sung into his tv remote as he danced. Singing at the top of his voice, taking the most out of the people above him being out. The only time he wasn't singing was when he was eating his cereal. Even in the shower, he made it so that he would be in the shower when the song “On My Own” came on, just so he can pretend he was in the rain. He knew the song word for word and every movement. 

 

Levi and Hanji returned home after their shopping trip. Hanji had bought herself a new over sized jumper that she will wear for 2 months before washing. Levi bought a dark blue buttoned shirt, and new light blue skinny jeans. Hanji wouldn't let him buy any more board shorts, when he looked at himself in his mirror though he knew she was right. 

“Fucking shitty glasses is always right” he muttered to himself before he brushed his teeth and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. 

 

Eren had changed over ten times before he eventually settled on one outfit, brown shorts and a green v neck top. Once he had figured out what he was wearing he sat on his bed and picked up his guitar. He practised the cover of Radioactive that he had been working on, his voice was raw. He had taught himself to play guitar and to sing, he had never once had a lesson. This is how he relaxed and right now he needed to relax, because in less than an hour he would be on the beach with Levi. He couldn't get over how much he had missed seeing the older man through the week, he had stayed away from the cafe and he wasn't sure why, maybe it was due to the fact if he had seen Levi, he would have flushed pink straight away. He didn't want Levi to have any doubts, that was another reason why he refrained from texting him, it seemed they both shared the same views. 

 

When it was time to leave Hanji handed him a shot of whiskey. “To calm your nerves” She said with a smile. 

Levi thought about reaching out and taking it, but he decided that if he stayed any longer then he erwould change his mind completely so he just picked his board up and told her, “I would say don't wait up but I know you will so there is no point. See you later Hanji”. With that, he left for his date.

 

They had arranged to meet on a bench by the beach, and by the time Levi had got there Eren was already sat on the bench. He walked past the bench to gather his thoughts. 

Eren was brought back to the world by Levi's deep voice, “Ice cream?” he offered. Eren's face lit up with one big smile and pink cheeks. “Urgh, knock it off kid it's just ice cream” Levi continued after he rolled his eyes at the blushing man in front of him. He handed the ice cream to Eren who stood up and started walking with Levi next to him. 

Eren spoke first, breaking the silence with a question; “Would you rather, have hiccups for the rest of your life or feel like you always need to sneeze but are never able to actually sneeze?” This question took Levi by surprise making his eyes widen with confusion. 

But he thought about it and replied with “Hiccups, because then you wouldn't have to see my sneeze preparation face all the time” this made Eren laugh as he had never met anyone who was able to answer it so calmly. 

“You make a very good point, Levi.” he smiled. “So how was your week anyway? Guessing last night was fun” He said with a slight grin.

“Yeah, last night me and my house mate may have had a little too much to drink, we were celebrating the start of the school holiday. She's a teacher” he cleared this up before any confusion. “Yours?” He wanted to know if Eren had the same sort of week Levi had. 

“I went round my friend, Armin's, house on the Monday to do some work on his car for him” There was no way he would mention the Disney incident, “then the rest of the week I danced around my flat” he looked at Levi waiting for his reaction – apparently when he is nervous Eren starts to spill everything. But to his relief it was at this moment that he heard someone shout his name.

“EREN!! DUDE!” It was Connie and Sasha. 

“Springles!!” Eren shouted back, explaining to Levi who they were as they closed the distance. “Hey guys, this is Levi” he said with a smile that told them everything they needed. 

“S'up man” Connie shook hands Levi

“Hello” Sasha greeted with a wide grin. A grin that also had crumbs from her cookie on her cheek.

“Alright” Levi replied, he hated meeting new people. He never knew what to say. Levi could sense the two friends looking him up and down while they talked to Eren. 

 

After a couple of minutes they left, Eren turned round and saw Sasha put a double thumbs up and pointed to Levi, Connie winked. Levi saw this in the corner of his eye and gave a small smirk, one that you would only notice if you were looking for it. Eren gestured behind him with his middle fingers to which Sasha and Connie laughed at. 

“Err, let's sit here?” Eren suggested.

“Not here, a little further” Levi knew where he was going, his favourite spot on the beach. 

“Okay, I guess this is your home turf” Eren followed Levi to the spot that was shaded by the willow tree. It was quite far down so not many people make the effort to go this far. It allowed them to have some shade as well as sun. 

“This is peaceful, how did you know this place existed?” he was in awe of the whole scene. 

“I run along the beach every morning then swim, then run back.” Levi looked out to the sea, it was calm and would be warm. 

“Why don't you go for a swim now?” Eren asked.

“Because I am wearing jeans” He said unamused. 

Eren laughed, “Yeah, but why? You knew we were going to the beach” He said this with a great grin.

“I wanted to, Hanji wouldn't let me. The Shitty Glasses is an ass” He said trying not to spit it out. 

“Well I am going in”, and with that Eren took off his shirt and trainers and ran straight into the sea. Levi could see that working on his friend's car has done Eren's muscles in his back, arms, and shoulders good. He sat and admired Eren for a while before it just got too much for him. 

“Fuck this” He said as he stood up, grabbed his skateboard and ran to the pavement where he skated away.

 

Eren was too busy trying to make Levi come into the water by just having fun without looking at him. But when he did look back, he wasn't there. Eren stood up in the sea to look for him, but he couldn't find him anywhere so he walked back to their stuff and noticed there was no skateboard. Eren didn't know what to do or what to think, he didn't mean to anger him or anything, so he subconsciously sat down with his head in his hands thinking of what he had done wrong. It was then he heard someone run up to him. 

He looked up to see someone take of their shirt while saying “let's swim”. It was Levi. 

Eren's smile crept back on his face. “Where did you go?” He asked.

“I got fed up of watching you piss about, so I went to buy some board shorts to join you” a small smile crept across the older man's face. “Come on then you little brat” removing the smile as quickly as it had appeared by running off into the ocean.

Eren had to make sure he didn't just stair and the man's muscles. He had the best abs that he had ever seen, but his back was the best part. Levi had a tattoo that covered most of his back, it looked like wings; one white, one black. Eren decided he would ask about them later and ran after him. 

 

Levi insisted that he would walk Eren home after spending most of their day together finding out about families and friends. Levi learnt about Eren's family taking in Mikasa who was found by his father (who was a doctor). Mikasa's mum was Eren's father's patient when she was pregnant. However due to complications her mum lived only long enough to name Mikasa. So Eren's family adopted her that day. He found out that Eren lived alone in the ground floor of the flat. Levi had also found out the reason behind the key that hung around Eren's neck. 

Eren answered that question with “Oh, it's my house key, I used to keep losing it and forgetting it so Armin suggested wearing it as a necklace.” Levi had to admit, this was genius. 

Levi wasn't the only one to learn things about the other. Eren had learnt that Levi's full name is Rivaille Heichou but everyone calls him Levi. He found out that the tattoo was to celebrate him coming out of a gang, he called it his _wings of freedom._ One white for the light and one black for the shadow of his life. 

These of course were not all they learnt about each other, their age made them 11 years apart; Eren being 24, and Levi 35. Neither one of them minded because they had a great day. Levi had no idea why he was so nervous, but he also knew he would continue being nervous every time he saw him. 

He got to Eren's flat and said goodnight, and will see him Monday in the cafe but will text him. 

“Well goodnight kid” Levi said as he turned to leave but was stopped when Eren kissed him on the cheek before disappearing inside. 

“Fucking brat” Levi said as he skated back to his home. 

 

As expected, Hanji did stay up to wait for him – however she didn't quite manage it. For the second night in a row she was sleeping on the sofa. Levi covered her up with a blanket, took her glasses off, turned the tv off and went to bed. Ready to explain it all in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked it :D 
> 
> Happy thanks giving to you all(: Thought it would be a nice day to upload the date chapter.
> 
> Also the new pairing of Sasha/Connie. They are adorable. 
> 
> Well let me know what you think, give me ideas for later chapter if you want... my tumblr is: http://seriousjizzjaeger.tumblr.com/


	6. Dirty Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. Levi tell Hanji about the date, and Levi gets some stuff out of his system.

As he guessed, Hanji was still asleep on the sofa when he returned from his morning work out. He decided he would just change out of his shorts and put on some sweat pants so he could get talking to Hanji out the way. He went to make them both a cup of tea as he knew they would be talking for a while. Levi walked into the living room and woke Hanji up gently.

“I tired!” She defended herself before Levi could say anything. 

“I knew you would wait,” Levi said while handing her the tea, “You nosey shit.” He gave her a half smile. 

“Wow,” Hanji gasped. “A smile, something must have went well for that to happen.” She teased, and waited for Levi to get defensive. This didn't take long. 

“Nothing happened. It was just a date at the beach.” Levi responded rather awkwardly because yes, it was just a date on the beach but it was the first time in so long that he felt comfortable enough with a person to explain a part of his past that he usually kept locked away. It was the first time he had someone look at him the way Eren did.

“Yeah, just a date.” Hanji sarcastically replied, pulling Levi out of his thoughts. He hadn't yet really analysed Saturday yet, he had a feeling this will be the time. “I am the only one who can read you like a book Levi, and you still try to hide things from me?” She threw her hands to her chest with an exaggerated gasp. “I.. I am hurt.” She stuttered with a betrayed look on her face. 

“Urgh, alright I will tell you.” Levi sneered. He was actually happy for the chance to analyse it with someone, he wanted to talk about the day and his house mate was the only one he could completely trust. Levi finished his tea and started retelling the day. “To start off, not only does he have the voice of an excited puppy, but his whole fucking face is the same. He looked like he wanted to lick me all over when I gave him that ice-cream” rambled Levi. As soon as this was said he regretted it. Now all he could think about was having Eren lick his jaw line, and following it down his neck. Tracing his muscles with his tongue and meeting his collarbones with his lips - - 

“Yeah, and by the way you are, well, standing – it looks like you wouldn't have minded.” She winked.

Levi refused to be embarrassed over something that he has defended many times as being a natural reaction that can't be helped. So instead, he sat back on the sofa and crossed his legs loosely. 

“You don't have to be so fucking proud about it.” She laughed. “Anyway, do continue.” She prompted. 

“After that we took a walk and two of his friends came over. I think they were called Conner and Sasha, maybe Connie. I don't even care. But when they left Sasha gave Eren two thumbs up from what I could see.” Levi had to hide his smile. “Fucking brats.” 

This got a laugh from Hanji. “Don't even try to hide the fact that made you happy” She pointed out. 

“You know, you don't have to undermine me all the time.” Levi reminded her. “If you want me to continue, shut your shit eating mouth” He knew he had won with that. She wanted to know so she will be quiet from now on. He tilted his head in a winning pose. “So as I was saying, this made the kid blush so hard I could feel the heat coming off his face.” He had to try and get the image out of his mind. Levi couldn't explain it but seeing Eren blush made him want to smile. Levi carried on “Eren then decided it would be a great idea to piss with me and jump into the sea just because I couldn't. This is because someone,” he narrowed his eyes right at Hanji, “said I should wear jeans to the beach”.

“That's not fair!” She blurted out. “You even agreed with me!” Hanji was defending herself so fast Levi had trouble understanding what she was even saying. 

“Oi, shitty glasses, calm down. I decided to leave while he was in the sea and get a new pair of shorts. I was gone for less than ten minutes, he didn't even notice until just before I got back. The look on his face when I returned was picture perfect.” Levi saw the look on Hanji's face, she seemed to be holding something back. Probably something about leaving him without saying anything. If Levi was completely honest with himself, he did feel guilty. “Tch, Hanji, the boy was fine. Besides don't you remember before I left, taking off my shirt _never_ fails.” His right arm was now resting along the top of the sofa and his right leg was still resting on the left. “After a while, we dried off on the sand then went to get something to eat.” He finished. 

“Where did you go?” Hanji asked while sanding up and taking their mugs into the kitchen.

“Fuck if I know, I was watching his ass while he walked.” He wasn't meant to say that out loud, just the image was too much. But there was too late to turn back now. “It is a great ass”.

Hanji laughed as she flicked the kettle on, “You say the sweetest things, Levi.” She sat down at the table and looked at Levi like a kid being told they are going to Disney Land. “So, what happened next?”  
He was going to play this out for all it was worth. “We ate, we talked, we left.” Levi had the straightest face until he saw the smile drop from Hanji's. He couldn't handle the sad look. “Fine, okay, we just talked about the basic family stuff, then he asked about my tattoo. I wasn't going to scare him off with the whole back story so I just told him the origins. But then I remembered about the key that he keeps as a necklace, it turned out to be his key for the flat and apparently he keeps it round his neck all the time because otherwise he would loose it. Fucking idiot.” He said fondly. 

By now Hanji was sat at the table after making the teas. She loved how Levi looked while talking about Eren, She saw the small smiles that would escape before he could suppress them. She wanted what he had. 

“I walked him home after that” Levi finished his story and started to leave the kitchen.

“Wait, what. No kiss or anything? You don't usually hold back.” She stated.

“Well he isn't my usual type. He's young and excited, the others were only in it for the sex.” Levi pointed out. 

“Okay, when you seeing him next?”  
“Monday, after work” Levi said, leaving Hanji in the kitchen. She'll tease him about it later. He still had the image of Eren licking his body, with blush lines on his face.

Levi tried everything to get the image out of his head, he tried working out, skateboarding, even reading. Nothing worked. That was until he heard Hanji put on some David Attenborough documentary where she knew she would sit and watch all of it. He shut his door, slid his boxers off and started to stoke himself. The brat's face become clearer to him, he imagined Eren licking his jaw line, Levi tiled his head up and to the right, giving the silent approval to what he was doing. In his mind Eren traced down his neck and along the collarbones, nibbling as he went. Levi quickened his pace, his breaths getting faster with it. But the thought of Eren defining Levi's abs with his tongue send him over the edge. “Fucking brat.” Levi forced out during his staggered breaths. Levi's body was ready to finish, but he wanted this – his first time thinking of Eren this way – to be stretched to give him a better orgasm. His mind wondered to Eren's ass, the way he walked with a wiggle. He was tall and his legs were thicker than Levi's, but all Levi wanted to do was run his hand on the inside to see his face go pink, to see Eren bite his lips to stop the moan. That was it. Levi couldn't hold it in any longer, he was shaking. So with a last couple of strokes he finished. A loud moan escaped, he couldn't care whether Hanji had heard, he was in the after glow. He laughed a little once he regained his breath. He couldn't deny that that was the best one for a long time. He had a feeling that this wont be the last time Eren will make him come like that.

He laid there on hi bed for a while until he had calmed down. Then he jumped into the shower to get everything off his body. _Disgusting_ Levi thought. He had that same thought while changing his bed sheets. He decided he might as well clean his room while he was changing his bed. Not like there was much to clean anyway, everything had it's own place and he was careful to make sure that they were all back to where they needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry if it's a bit repetitive from the one before, wanted to show Levi's real thoughts about how it went. 
> 
> As usual thank you for reading and sticking with it :D
> 
> (had to add some sort of rating to this...)


	7. Lessons on Elegance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to teach Eren how to skateboard, and it doesn't really go as planned...

On the Monday, Eren entered the coffee shop at the time Levi had informed him was the time he finished his shift. He saw Levi working behind the counter serving some customers so he sat down to wait for Levi to be free. 

“So where are we going?” Eren asked unable to suppress the excitement.

 _Fucking puppy_ Levi thought, “To the park, I want to watch you fail at skateboarding.” 

“Pfft. I wont fail. I am amazing...” Boasted Eren.

 

At the start, Levi just sat an watched Eren try and copy what Levi had shown him on the way to the park. He could hear Eren talking to himself. “Oh come on! It's just a plank of wood with four wheels! Jesus Eren.” 

Levi sat and wondered whether this had been a bad move. After the novelty of watching Eren's ass as he suffered and failed at learning to skateboard had died down a bit. Actually that's a lie, Levi could never get bored of looking at the brat's ass – but he can't handle all the stuff he was doing wrong. Levi stood up and walked up to Eren, he bent down to reposition Eren's leading foot on the board. He couldn't help but notice how big the brat's feet were, _well you know what they say about men with big feet_ Levi allowed a small smile while he was facing the ground. 

“This is easy!” Eren shouted.

“Yeah, not like you have been trying for half an hour before I decided to take pity on you and help you.” Levi quickly put Eren down.

“Yeah, guess you could say you help me control my wood” He said with a _really_ cheesy grin and winking. 

Levi couldn't understand why everyone in his life made shit puns and shittier innuendos. “You have been doing the same thing for a while, lets take a break” Levi offered, although he didn't want to take a break. He loved to watch Eren concentrate on something. It was fascinating. The look of determination made his face tight and every now and again Eren's tongue would make an appearance at the corner of his mouth because of the intense focus. 

“No, I got this” Eren answered clearly trying to convince himself. But in all honesty he had managed to get the balance right to move down a straight path over again. “So was Hanji waiting for you like you thought?” 

“Yeah, but she had fallen asleep. Probably still catching up from Friday night.” Levi snorted. “She never could handle drinking, 'specially when she tries to keep up with me.” Eren had stopped skating, “Don't look at me like that kid. She didn't have to try and match, it's her own shitty fault.” Levi ranted. 

“Bet I could match you.” Eren proposed while his arms were flailing, trying to regain balance as he tried to turn the board round by the back wheels. 

“I would love to see that. I bet you wouldn't last nearly as long as Hanji does, and considering she is still suffering she's not that good.”

“Consider this challenge accepted. If I am able to match you then you have to continue teaching me skateboarding.” Eren came over and stood in front of Levi, stretching out his hand for Levi to accept, which he did. Both men were now standing, Levi could feel how tough Eren's hands were from all his work fixing up cars, but they were bigger and warmer than Levi's. 

“Okay, but if you fall behind you have to ask Hanji a fuck ton of questions and sit through her overly long explanations.” Levi gave a small smirk when he saw the fear in Eren's eyes. He had never met Hanji, but the way Levi talked about her she seemed like a mad scientist. 

Eren's hands tightened, his eyes changed to determination as he looked Levi right in the eyes, “Deal” he pronounced.

“Deal” Levi repeated. But he didn't want to let go of his hand, but he resigned himself to the sad fact that the moment was over. 

After this, Eren started to get too confident on the board, he only stopped when he tried to turn too fast and all Levi saw was the blur of Eren's body scraping across the park's path. 

“Idiot.” Levi huffed as he jogged over to see if he was okay. “Oi, Jaeger,” he was speaking to a sprawled out body.

“Urgh, I'm a fucking idiot” Eren wheezed through laugher. “Ow, it hurts to laugh.” He whined while he continued to laugh.

“Tsk, I told you to give it a break.” Levi pointed out. “Can you walk?” 

“I don't know man! I can't feel my legs!” His left hand grabbed Levi by his shirt and pulled him down. “I don't know if I can make it! Save yourself man!” 

“Get up you fucking pansy.” Levi said as he pulled himself away.

“I guess you also make me loose control of my wood” Eren tried to say with a straight face. It didn't happen. Levi looked 1000% done at the point. “Alright, alright.” He went to push himself up but fell back down after a loud yelp of pain, hugging his right arm. Levi went into support Eren's weight to help him stand. “I think my arm is broken”.

“No shit Sherlock, at least it is just your arm.” Levi said trying not to look at the scrapes that covered his right arm and leg. “It's not far to the hospital, you okay to walk it?” 

“No, you're going to have to push me while I sit on the skateboard.” Eren joked, but kind of wishing Levi would take him seriously. 

“Screw you brat. You're fucking walking.”

 

The hospital had confirmed that Eren's right arm was broken and that he had to get a cast on it for at least 6 weeks. Levi felt terrible, that is the whole summer holiday, Eren wont be able to swim. Well he could if he taped a plastic bag to his arm. This was an entertaining image for Levi. 

“My place is closer than yours so we'll go there, you can wash and clean the rest of your war wounds, and then I am sure Hanji wont say no to a movie date.” Levi suggested. 

Eren smiled, “If you wanted me to shower at yours you could have just asked me.”

“If you wanted to impress me you could have chosen something you were actually good at.” Levi retorted.

“Aha! So it worked. I did impress you.” He was practically bouncing by the side of Levi. 

“Yeah, you impressed me by showing me I was right about you being an idiot.” Levi came back. “Fucking idiot.”

Eren laughed. He was walking with a slight limp on the way back to Levi's, he was completely okay with this though as it meant Levi was in front of him so Eren could see that little hip wiggle that happened when Levi walked. 

 

Hanji was in the front room making the most of her first week off and being home alone; meaning she was in her pyjamas watching shows that she had recorded. She heard the door open and Levi's voice, “Hanji, you in?”

“I thought you were out studying Eren's ass while he attempted to skateboard?” she called from the living room. 

Eren had to hide the fact that he wanted to burst out laughing from the look on Levi's face alone. It was a mix of embarrassment and pure hatred, but mostly, it was just hilarious. 

Levi walked right into the living room, Eren close behind. “Shitty glasses, meet Eren. Eren, shitty glasses.”

Hanji looked between both the men, her eyes not settling more than five seconds. She looked like a startled rabbit. “Oh God. I am _so_ sorry. It was a joke-” She forced her mouth shut before anything else slipped out. It was too much for Eren, he had to let it out. He laughed so hard that it just sounded like air. He was doubled over trying to regain more than he lost. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at Hanji before explaining what was happening, “Right well, Eren fell off the skateboard after trying to impress me and has broke his arm.” His voice was dry and had a bit of a superior tone to it. “He is going to shower and clean his wounds then we are going to watch a fuck ton of movies if you care to join us” and he left the room straight after he had finished. 

Eren took this opportunity to lean into Hanji, just close enough so she could hear him whisper very quickly “Did he really say that?”

“Yeah, but shush” she winked and put a finger to her lips. Smiling, Eren left to follow Levi upstairs. He made no effort to deny what Hanji had said, but instead he acted as if it had never happened. Eren followed him into the only door on the left hand side of the stairs, opened the door and letting it close on Eren a little bit.

“This is my room, the shower is the first door on the right of the stairs” Levi pointed as he grabbed a towel. 

“Mhmm” Eren answered. He wasn't completely listening. He had made the mistake of sitting on the double bed, it was memory foam. _This is so comfy_ he thought as he fought the urge to lay back and sleep. 

“I'll be downstairs” Levi told after throwing the towel at Eren. “Call if you need anything, and first door to the right of the stairs.” He repeated for Eren's sake. 

 

Hanji was waiting for Levi to come back into the living room because as soon as his toe was in she blurted out “Oh my God, Levi. I am so sorry. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew he was here.” Levi just sat on the sofa and crossed his legs like he usually does and leant back. “Was it a good ass?” she asked a little quieter. 

The change of tactic worked as Levi calmly responded, “you have no idea.” The two sat there in comfortable silence until they heard Eren shout.

“LEVI”

“YEAH?!”

“I KIND OF NEED SOME HELP” Eren was sat on the bed in shame, he had managed to get himself stuck in his shirt after trying to get it off one handed. He sat there listening to Levi's footsteps becoming louder.

“What is i-” Levi was stunned by what he saw, a 25 year old man stuck in his t-shirt. This wasn't all that took the words out of Levi's mouth, the man's tanned skin that had been uncovered in the struggle of man vs shirt was beautiful. Levi took more of it in than he had at the beach, the hip dent being the main focus of his eyes. He followed it down to the top of Eren's waistline wanting to know what was hidden. 

“Err, Levi?” Eren calmly asked. “Could you help?”

“Hey, if you wanted me to take your clothes off you only had to ask” Levi joked with a rare smile that he had allowed to escape. 

“What do you think I just did?”   
“I heard help.” 

“Okay then. Levi, please take this shirt off me so I am topless in your room.” Eren smiled.

Levi could not deny that the last part of that sentence was not needed, he liked that Eren was testing him like this. He had no problem taking Eren's top off. But before he did he slid inbetween Eren's outspread legs so that their hips were almost touching, and released him from the position that his shirt was holding him in. 

“Thank you” Eren let out as he was suddenly face to face with Levi. 

“Glad to help” Levi stared at the green eyes that were looking up at him. He wanted to just take his head in his hands and kiss him there and then. Self control prevailed and he started walking away, hoping beyond hope that Eren would call him back with the excuse that he couldn't undo his buttons on his trousers. Alas, he was in the living room and Eren had not said anything at all. 

“Brat got stuck in his shirt” Levi informed Hanji before she suggested anything. 

“And you, being so nice and all, helped him out of his clothes?” She suggested anyway

“He asked me to help with his shirt, I did, then I left.” 

“Suuuure, I believe you” 

“You have spent too much time with teenagers” 

She gasped, “Have not”

“Yes you have and that just proved my point.” 

“Nuhuh!” She stuck her tongue out at Levi before she started laughing. 

Levi couldn't get the image of Eren's body out of his head. He wanted to kiss every damn part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, was so much fun to write(:  
> Please don't get too used to the regular update, getting more work from college now but hopefully I will give you one chapter a week. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading(: Let me know if there is anything you would like to happen and I may put it in somewhere(:


	8. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV and a film night round Levi's and Hanji's.

It took Eren a few minutes to fully take in what had just happened. It then took him more minutes to figure out why Levi hadn't kissed him then and there. He could still picture the grey eyes studying his face, how they moved around and hesitating on Eren's eyes and lips a few times. Eren was rendered speechless by the fact Levi stood so perfectly between his thighs, how he had to tilt his head down a little to look at Eren. It felt different, it was as if he could only talk or move if Levi had told him to, the power that he had over Eren. But he liked it. 

At some point in his thoughts Eren had managed to undress and place a plastic bag over his cast just to make sure it doesn't get wet. Levi's bathroom was the cleanest place Eren had ever been in. The tiles looked like they were giving off their own source of light, not one single finger print on the mirror either. He locked the door, started the shower, took his boxers off and stepped into the shower bath. The water stung at his side at first, he clenched his teeth to stop a sudden outburst of pain. It also helped him control his mouth into not letting him slip into his natural state of singing in the shower. 

_Why didn't I kiss him? I could have done it too._ Eren was having his life lesson in the shower, it was the time where everything else in life is fazed out, and he could just figure out what needs to be done. 

“Fuck it” he said as he reached the conclusion that _he_ will be the one to kiss Levi first when the time presented itself. 

Once he was satisfied that the wounds were clean he hoped out the shower and reached for the towel and started to dry himself off. It was only when he had took the bag off his cast and put his boxers on that he realised the rest of his clothes were in Levi's room. After ruffling his hair with the towel, he made his way back to Levi's room where he found a pile of folded clothes and a note. 

_I put your clothes in the wash, they were filthy._

_You can borrow some of mine._

Eren smiled and took the clothes. The top was what he would have guessed to be too big for Levi, and smiled as he took into account the difference between height and body shape. Eren had noticed it too, his arms were thicker than Levi's and so was his shoulders, giving him a bigger frame. The top was black with the words 'Falalalala' and 'NO!' with a grumpy cat wearing a Christmas hat in the middle. He guessed that Levi had been given this for Christmas one year as a joke. As he put it on, the scent that he got from Levi before the shower was back, Eren just wanted to bury his face into the shirt and take a deep breath to take it all in. This shirt was just a little too big for him which made him laugh at the image of Levi wearing it. With the shirt Levi had put some light grey three quarter length sweatpants. The whole outfit was one of the comfiest he had ever worn, and it smelt like Levi, Eren couldn't keep the smile off his face.

 

“Oi Eren” Levi shouted from downstairs. “Do you want a tea?”

“Yeah, two sugars” Eren shouted back

“Did I ask if you wanted any sugar?”

“Urr, no” 

 

Eren decided he should stop sniffing Levi's shirt and go and help him make tea. “Thanks for the clothes” he said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, that shirt was what Hanji got me last Christmas. She thought it was absolutely hilarious. I wore it once and now I just wear it to bed as it is too big for me.” Levi explained. “Do you feel better after the shower?”

“Yeah, my side isn't stinging as much as it was before. Err do you mind helping me put the sling on?” 

“Hold on.” Levi told him as he was pouring out the water into three mugs. “Come here then” 

Eren passed him the sling and stood still as Levi had to reach up to tie the ends up behind his neck. _Was this the moment for their first kiss? No, not if I had to question it... right?_ Eren couldn't think straight, Levi's hand had just brushed the nape of his neck as he finished tying it up.

“T-thanks for that” he said trying not to show how much that touch affected him.

“Wouldn't have had to do it if you weren't so damn clumsy.” Levi pointed out as he handed him a mug. “Come on, Hanji has already picked the first film.”

“How's the arm?” Hanji asked as they walked into the living room, she was patting the seat on the sofa next to her for him to sit down. 

“It aches a bit and was really weird showering with a plastic bag over it” 

“Yeah that doesn't sound fun” she emphasised. “I have never actually broken any bones”

“Yeah, this is the first for me”

They both turned to Levi who was putting The Breakfast Club in to the DVD player. “Yeah, my collarbone” he said without even looking at them. “Before you ask, I was being a dick on the bed 

and I may have fallen off it” this is when he decided to turn around and glare at the two sat on the sofa trying to suppress their laughter, but when they looked at each other their efforts were wasted. 

“Tsk, rude.” Levi mumbled as he filled the last space on the sofa next to Eren and Hanji. 

 

Eren had never seen The Breakfast Club before, but he guessed that it was Hanji's favourite film as he could hear her quote the whole movie. He witnessed Levi tell her to stop about 5 times before he gave up and let her do her own thing. Eren's body flinched every time Levi's leg or arm brushed against him, his skin was so warm. There was a part of the film where Levi leaned in and Eren felt his warm breath on his neck, it made his hairs stand on edge. 

“I can't deal with Hanji during this scene, I'm going for a piss” 

Okay, so it wasn't the most romantic thing Eren has ever had someone whisper into his ear but his voice was as soft as it always was. Levi had pushed himself up from the sofa by using Eren's knee as a support. He didn't have much time to think about what it would feel like to have those hands move further up his leg, or around his waist because Hanji had interrupted.

“Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn, freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk” 

It took Eren a while to realise she was quoting the film, exactly the same time, exactly the same tone. He had never met anyone like her before, she was so enthusiastic it was brilliant. If he knew the words he would have joined in.

“No dad, what about you? Fuck you. No dad, what about you!?” 

These struck home for Eren, it was almost like the scene that had with his own dad before he and Mikasa moved out. He hadn't told Levi the whole story about his family, he knew that Levi hadn't told him everything about parts of his past, he didn't want to believe the story of how Levi had broken his collarbone that he had told earlier – He could see that it wasn't completely true. His thoughts were interrupted again as Levi returned just as the scene has finished. 

 

When the film had finished, Hanji got up to shower before the next film – which she has already decided would be Step Brothers.

“You hungry Eren?” 

“Yeah, I could eat” Eren suddenly realising how hungry he actually is.

“Well I guess I am cooking, so, Chinese?” 

“Chicken Chow Mein for me”

Levi grabbed the house phone and dialled a number, Eren chuckled at the fact that Levi knew the Chinese number off by heart, and at the fact he knows what Hanji would like. Eren signed a letter T to see if Levi wanted one, he nodded in response. 

Eren only realised Levi had come into the kitchen when he heard a faint cough coming from the table. Eren could feel his cheeks go pink from embarrassment. 

“Err, Levi...” Eren stammered, “How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough to hear you hum and wiggle to a song which sounded very much like the one from Aladdin” He said with a straight face. 

“Oh God.” Eren sighed as his hard went through his hair. “Wait, I wouldn't have had you down as a Disney fan” 

“Are you kidding? Nothing is better than a good Disney film.”

Eren wasn't sure why but this made Levi that little bit more attractive to him, he could imagine Levi crying at Mufasa's death, or just singing along to Poor Unfortunate Souls. His face must have given him away because just then Levi came up behind him and grabbed the mug that was in his hand. 

“Don't get too carried away, I don't get involved with films like Shitty Glasses.” 

“I bet you do, I just got to find the right one.” Eren challenged.

“Mhmm sure you do kid. Thanks for the tea.” He started walking back to the living room. 

“Thanks for the Chinese” Eren smiled in return as Levi walked round the corner. 

 

 

As the afternoon turned to evening the trio had watched three movies, with even more lined up. The Chinese was completely finished, they had each had at least eight mugs of tea each. 

“I'm off for the night” Hanji announced as she stood up after Anchorman had finished at around 11.

“Weak.” Levi coughed

“Shut up you.” She said ruffling his said. “Was really nice to finally meet you Eren, sorry about your arm though” Hanji ruffled Eren's hair just as she did with Levi's and then left to go to sleep.

“Do you want me to leave?” Eren asked Levi

“Why would I want that?” Levi replied

Eren was happy that Levi was facing away from him picking the next film a he could feel himself blushing. It was like he was a teenager with a crazy crush. No wonder Levi kept calling him kid.

“I was just asking in case you wanted to sleep or anything” 

“Do you want to go?” Levi turned around to ask him. 

“N-no, sorry. I am really enjoying this” 

“Good, because me too.” Levi said as he pulled out the next DVD “Shaun of the Dead?”

“Of course” 

 

The two continued watching films and talking throughout most of the night. Eren felt Levi rest his head on his left shoulder, he looked down and found that the smaller man had fallen asleep. He wished that he could see Levi's full face as he could imagine how peaceful he would look. Eren noticed Levi was the perfect hight to fit his head in the gab between Eren's shoulder and chin. It wasn't long before Eren rested his head on top of Levi's and whispered goodnight before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry about the wait. This chapter was really hard for me to write I am sorry if it sucks... It wont be long now folks, they'll kiss soon I promise(:
> 
> If you want to see the shirt Eren is borrowing from Levi, this is it: http://img0.etsystatic.com/030/0/8709552/il_340x270.529459138_1oyk.jpg


	9. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally kiss on the way back to Eren's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter, and a few POV changes...
> 
> In case you are wondering what Levi's shirt that Eren was wearing: http://img0.etsystatic.com/030/0/8709552/il_340x270.529459138_1oyk.jpg

Levi's body clock only allowed him a few hours sleep before he was up and completing his morning routine. During the night, Levi had managed to lay right across the sofa, resting on Eren's torso. Eren's legs just about fitted on, caging Levi in. He didn't want to move, but he had to, his whole day would be off otherwise. He lifted himself up and off the sofa without disturbing the taller man. He left the room with a smile, other than the different initial wake up, his routine didn't change. He wore his green zip up, white board shorts and left with his skateboard. 

When Eren woke up, it took him a while to realise where he was, he smiled when he figured it out though. He heard some movement in the kitchen so Eren made is way there after a stretch, “Ouch” he lifted Levi's shirt to look at the wounds down his side. He took a moment to look at the top that he had been given by Levi again, it still made him laugh when he imagined Levi wearing it. 

He was greeted by Hanji when he entered the kitchen. “Hey, err, where's Levi?” Eren asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

She laughed, “Good morning to you too.”

“I, err, sorry” He said walking over to a seat. “Good morning, Hanji” 

“Just kidding with you, Levi always goes for a skate and a swim in the mornings.” 

“Oh, okay.” He looked through the newspaper that was left on the table. “The news depresses me” he said.

“Funny,” Hanji looked at him, “That's exactly what Levi says. Do you want tea?” 

“Err, yeah if you're making one.” he smiled at her comment. “What's this?” He said picking up a note with his name on. 

_Eren,  
Don't leave before I get back._

_Levi._

 

He smiled as he folded it up and placed it in his pocket. _I wont._

Hanji handed him his tea. “Yeah, he always leaves notes in the morning, it's just something that has never changed” She told him sitting down to read the paper that Eren had put aside.

“Do you know when he will be back?” Eren asked, taking a sip from his tea.

She shook her head, “But I don't think he'll be too long now.” She added.

Eren nodded and finished his tea. “Can I use your shower again?” 

“Yeah, course you can” She said still reading the paper. 

“Thanks” He got up from his seat and started to walk out. 

“Oh, wait” She said getting up “These are yours” 

He took the clothes that she had picked up. “Thanks for washing them” he said before leaving.

 

 

Eren was still in the shower when Levi returned, so he sat with Hanji in the living room waiting for the shower to be free. 

“Have you kissed yet?” This was the first thing she had said to him all morning.

“Oh my swim was lovely, thank you for asking” he replied rather sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and continued to stare at him.  
“Tsk. No, no we haven't” He told her.

She sat up, “Why not?” 

“Because I-.. Because of reasons.” He looked away to the TV.

“You really like him, don't you” She continued. 

“Yes.” he admitted. He heard the bathroom door become unlocked and left the room before Hanji could interrogate him even more.

 

 

Eren laughed when he saw Levi practically run upstairs. “How was your swim?” He asked as he came out of the bathroom.  
“Was good, thanks.” Levi said glad to see him. 

“Good” Eren said while he used one hand over the towel to dry his hair. He had dressed himself in the bathroom before walking out. 

“How's the arm and your side?” Levi asked

“The arm is a pain when I have to put a plastic bag over it to wash myself, and my side stings when I stretch, other than that I'm as good as new.” 

“Good, that” Levi said, “Sorry for leaving this morning routine and all” 

“No problem. Thanks for the note though.” He smiled, “Well the shower's free now” 

“Oh, yeah, thanks” Levi managed as Eren walked past. 

 

 

Eren went back into the living room where he was greeted by a scientist with a maddening grin. “What?” He said flattening his hair down quickly. 

“Nothing” She smiled as she turned back to the TV.

“What? No. You can't do that...” 

“Do what?” She said playing dumb.

“That look.”

“What look?”

“ _That_ look” He said trying to imitate it. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about” she laughed.

Eren gave up and slumped on to the sofa utterly confused. 

 

 

A few hours later, Levi was walking with Eren down the beach again back to his house. The sun was still in the sky, the beach was still full, so was the park. Eren paid for them both to have an ice cream as they carried on down the road.

“How long have you had that morning routine?” Eren asked intrigued.

Levi took a while to think about it, “It has to be reaching the five year mark this year” he said finally.

“No wonder you have a nice body” Eren mumbled, not meaning for it to come out at all. His face went pink. 

Levi said nothing, he wasn't good with complements, instead he waited until Eren had finished his ice cream and took his hand in his. He weaved his fingers inside Eren's effortlessly. He looked up at Eren who was just looking at their hands in a state of shock. They walked like this for a while, Levi completely happy with his decision, especially when Eren's thumb started to rub his own. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while until they heard a bike bell behind them. It was that couple that saw them on the beach, _Pringles?_ Levi tried to remember. No that wasn't it.  
“Springles!” Eren called. _That was it._

Connie was riding the bike, while Sasha was stood on the pegs coming out of the back wheel, her hands resting on Connie. They came to a stop when Eren called out. 

“Dude! What happened to your arm?” Connie said looking at Eren's cast.

“Err, I fell off Levi's skateboard”  
Sasha laughed when he said that. “I can't imagine you skateboarding, but I can imagine you falling off one.” 

Levi looked between the three of them, as they continued to joke with each other. It was quite amusing to witness. 

Connie looked at Levi, “Hey man, next time can you film him?” 

Levi looked up at Eren, then back at Connie, “I'll see what I can do” to which Eren protested. 

They left after this, watching them get back into a rhythm on the bike was almost as amusing as watching a listening to the couple. “So, how do you know them?” Levi asked. 

“We went to high school together, they used to get in trouble all the time” Eren answered with a smile.  
“Tell me about them?” Levi suggested as he squeezed Eren's hand a little.

The rest of the walk to Eren's was Eren explaining ways in which Sasha and Connie got in to trouble, and how he had been caught up in some of their schemes. Levi watched as Eren spoke with a fond smile, the way his eyes lit up when he remembered some little detail, and how he would laugh before turning to look and explain what was making him laugh. Levi pulled him down and kissed him then and there. He was shocked by his own actions, but also quite proud of himself. He waited, his hands on either side of Eren's neck, for Eren to return his kiss. Each second that passed felt like a minute until eventually Eren got over the shock and sunk into Levi's kiss and returning the favour. 

Levi pulled away after a few minutes, reaching for Eren's arm again. “So you were saying Connie leaned round you and smacked Annie's ass, who then in turn kicked you in the balls? That's brilliant” He raised his brows looking at Eren. He smirked when Eren was staring down at him, “What's up brat?” he asked teasing.  
His arm lifted up as he rubbed the nape of his neck, “Err, it's nothing” he said trying to remove the pink from his cheeks. He bounded up to Levi and took his hand again. “Actually, there is something” he looked at Levi, his arm going back to rub his neck, “Err, do you mind, if, well, I kiss you again?” 

Levi had only just started shaking his head before he felt two hands on his neck and lips on his own, he returned it almost instantly. 

“Thank you” Eren said as he pulled away. Levi just weaved his hand into Eren's once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's super duper late, what with assignments and Christmas and all that jizz. Speaking of which, I hope you all had wonderful holidays. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always your comments are always welcome(: You are lovely :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Take it easy on me, I have never written a fic before so this is all brand spanking new for me.  
> So I decided I would write this and I have no idea what it would be or anything. I literally started writing it at 00:30 and finished this chapter 2 and a half hours later. I love this ship, and I love the friendship between Levi and Hanji. So yeah, Please leave comments to tell me if I should continue writing or to just leave it. I might just continue anyway and update depending on this one.
> 
> Proof reading can smd.


End file.
